sackisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
LittleBigPlanet 3
LittleBigPlanet 3 is a puzzle-platformer video game developed by Sumo Digital for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. It was released in November 2014, and it is the third entry in the main LittleBigPlanet series, sixth entry overall. It was announced at Sony's E3 2014 media briefing on June 9, 2014. It was developed primarily by Sumo Digital, with XDev and Media Molecule assisting in an undisclosed capacity. The title received generally positive reviews, with critics citing the many new gameplay elements, such as the addition and different play styles of the new characters, while criticizing the co-op play, and game breaking bugs. Syponsis LittleBigPlanet 3 takes place on a new planet in the LittleBigPlanet universe, Bunkum. After unwittingly releasing three evil Titans, Sackboy and his new friends must stop them and the unskilled creator, Newton, from destroying the creative paradise. Plot Sackboy is exploring Craftworld, just having a good time. Little does he know, someone is watching. Newton opens up a dimensional portal, which sucks Sackboy in. He is deposited high on a mountain in Bunkum, where he meets Newton. Newton tells of a time, before the Negativitron, when Bunkum was under attack from three titans, who stole all of Bunkum's creativity. They were saved by Swoop, Oddsock and Toggle, the three heroes of Bunkum. After the battle, the heroes left for a life of solitude. Sackboy and Newton navigate their way down the mountain, then board Newton's airship where he informs Sackboy of their task. To stop the evil Nana Pud from releasing the Titans. Sackboy and Newton travel to Stitchem Manor, where they head for the roof and defeat Nana Pud's guardian. It is revealed that Newton tricked Sackboy, and Nana Pud is his mother. He then releases the Titans against Pud's will in an attempt to bring more creativity to Bunkum. However, he is possessed and his plans change to ones of world domination. Nana tells Sackboy that he needs to gather up the heroes and save Newton from himself. She takes him to Manglewood where Sackboy meets Marlon Random. To free Oddsock, Marlon says, Sackboy must find three green marbles to open the door to where Oddsock is. Eventually Sackboy finds the marbles and frees Oddsock, who defeats the green titan. Sackboy and Oddsock then go to the Ziggurat where they encounter Papal Mache, Papal Mache tells the heroes they must find three marbles to free Toggle. Sackboy finds all three, and frees Toggle who defeats the yellow titan. Sackboy, Oddsock, and Toggle go to Bunkum Lagoon to rescue Swoop. Pinky tells them they must find two marbles hidden there. They find them, and free Swoop. Now all the heroes have all returned, and the four go into Newton's base and have him cornered. But then he springs a trap and captures Sackboy. Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop use all of their abilities, and rescue Sackboy. This makes Newton furious, and he releases the purple titan. After some inner conflict, Newton is freed from his possession and realizes what he's done. The purple titan eats Newton, and Sackboy and Oddsock follow him in, while Toggle and Swoop stay outside. Toggle narrowly dodges the titan's mashing teeth, and manages to get a bomb into the creature's mouth. Swoop chases it down the throat, and uses a cannon to fire the bomb deeper into the gut. Sackboy uses his hook hat to navigate the titan's gut, and blows up the bomb, causing the creature to fall apart. Sackboy climbs into Newton's raft, and Oddsock runs ahead to break open the teeth and let them all out. With the titan defeated, Newton, Sackboy, Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop jump from the collapsing fortress, and are saved from death by Newton's papa, Captain Pud. The Captain scolds Newton for releasing the titans, and the gang returns to Stitchem Manor. Newton quickly builds a dimensional transporter, and Sackboy returns home to Craftworld, accompanied by Bunkum's heroes. Gameplay Characters and abilities LittleBigPlanet 3 introduces three new characters in addition to Sackboy, each with their own unique traits and abilities. Oddsock is a four-legged, dog-like character who can run faster than Sackboy and can wall-jump. Swoop is a bird-like character who can fly freely around levels and can also pick up other light objects and characters. Big Toggle is much larger and heavier than Sackboy and can weigh down platforms or pressure plates. He can also turn into a miniature version of himself called Little Toggle, who can walk quickly on the surface of water, is very small and can fit through tight spaces. Level creators can choose which characters the player can switch between during gameplay. In addition, Sackboy now has a climbing ability which seems to work on rope-based textures like vines. All previous downloadable content packs from LittleBigPlanet and LittleBigPlanet 2 are transferable to LittleBigPlanet 3. New tools and power-ups LittleBigPlanet 3 introduces several new power-ups which, when equipped, give players additional abilities. One such power-up, the "Pumpinator", blows air to move light objects. In addition to pre-made power-ups, creators are also able to make their own using the new Power-up Creator. There are also 70 new tools, in addition to enhanced ones retained from three previous titles, LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet 2 and LittleBigPlanet PS Vita. User-created levels In LittleBigPlanet 3, players can play any levels created in LittleBigPlanet and LittleBigPlanet 2. The PlayStation 4 version of the game is rendered with an improved graphics engine and textures at 1080p resolution (while the PlayStation 3 version renders at 720p). Unlike previous games in the series which had three playable layers of depth, LittleBigPlanet 3 allows creators to use 16 layers. Players are now limited by the new "Dynamic Thermometer", or the amount of hard drive capacity in the system. In addition, players can now extend, or "stitch", their levels to make them longer. Reception LittleBigPlanet 3 received generally positive reviews from critics. It received an aggregated score of 80.84% on GameRankings based on 44 reviews and 80/100 on Metacritic based on 68 reviews. Justin Clark from Joystiq gave the game a 4.5/5, praising the more connected level, change of pacing and scale in adventure mode, new characters and items, as well as the Hook Hat, a new feature in LittleBigPlanet 3. He also praised the user-friendly and satisfying creation mode and accessible tutorial. He stated that "LittleBigPlanet 3 is a foundation, upon which eager minds can start building even more inspiring content, and that process has been made more accessible than ever before." Jaz Rignall from USGamer gave the game a perfect score, saying that "LittleBigPlanet 3 has a tricky and challenging single-player game, joyously mad multiplayer action, and an incredibly in-depth creator mode combine to deliver what is without doubt, the best LittleBigPlanet game yet". Louise Blain from GamesRadar gave the game a 8/10, praising the inclusion of a tutorial, distant characters and intuitive menu. However, he criticized the adventure mode for being too short and having frustrating checkpoints, as well as slightly disappointing pre-built content. He summarized the review by saying that the game is a "Beautiful, creative and filled with knitted joy, LittleBigPlanet 3 does however disappoint in its Adventure mode’s comparatively sparse content. Nonetheless, it hands over an impressive array of exceptional design tools for budding creators." Kevin Dunsmore from Hardcore Gamer gave the game a 3.5/5, saying "LittleBigPlanet 3 is an endearing and charming game that will work its way into your heart thanks to its presentation and new characters. The end-game possibilities are endless thanks to the co-op, level creator and millions of community driven stages imported from past titles, but it’s held back due to Sumo Digital’s unwillingness to fully flesh out their ideas." Alexa Ray Corriea from GameSpot gave the game a 7/10. She praised the soundtrack, new characters introduced, drastic and refreshing gameplay changes when controlling different characters, freedom of movement and navigation, challenging but rewarding levels, as well as Popit Puzzles, a tutorial introduced in the creative mode. However, she criticized the limited use of other characters in both Adventure Mode and co-op multiplayer, as well as multiple game-breaking bugs. She stated that "The push for creativity is limited in the way you play the campaign, but it’s an overwhelming presence within creation mode, offering boundless ways to leave your own mark on Craftworld." ScreenshotsCategory:Games External Links